


a lesson in the art of functioning as three.

by sophihilism



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: 3kim, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Polyamory, Texting, Triple Kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophihilism/pseuds/sophihilism
Summary: bobby is bad at texting, hanbin is bad at texting back and jinhwan is ready to call a convention.or: jinhwan is fed up with the boys and exercises some damage control.





	a lesson in the art of functioning as three.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> just a casual triple kim oneshot.  
> warnings for: mild language, phone sex, blowjobs, the boys being stubborn.  
> it's my first time writing smuts so.... i hope it's okay!  
> enjoy uwu  
> also big thanks to sur for kicking my butt into writing this, here have ur smuts.
> 
> key:  
> 한빈 - hanbin  
> 지난 - jinhwan  
> 바비 - bobby

 

 

“I know that face, you're about to put someone in the morgue.”

Jinhwan’s sister has this habit of knowing what each of Jinhwan's expressions means. It could be due to over a decade in their Jeju guesthouse, fighting over the remote and who gets the best cut of black pork belly. Or maybe from the number of times Jinhwan scowled her way, with one side of his hair pinned lips upturned, when she asked about the girls in his life. 

“I’m about to send two _someones_ straight to the cemetery,” Jinhwan says around the rim of his mug of coffee, a hot americano because the weather seems fit. Outside his sister’s cafe, snow frosts over the sidewalk and the wind almost blows away the chalk sign telling customers there's a limited time deal on coffee and cake.

Inside, though, it's nice and warm where he can scroll through his texts with one hand and sip from his drink from the other. His elder sister is wiping clean the glass that covers the display fridge, asking him about idle things: his January comeback, the new place, his guitar, how he's turning twenty-five this year, and soon. Jinhwan had glared over at her for that one. 

Now, his attention is taken up by his phone, his thumb flicking through messages on his group chat, his sister’s voice filtering into the background. 

Having two boyfriends isn't such a bad idea, until one only replies with pictures of cats and sexual innuendos and the other doesn't reply at all. 

“So how are the boys?” Seiyeon asks from behind the coffee machine, where she's making herself a double shot to get her through the day. 

“What?” Jinhwan replied, barely listening because Bobby had sent him off yet another message of pure emojis. 

“The boys, isn't that who you're texting?” She repeats, laughing to herself. 

“Ah… annoying,” Jinhwan is an honest man, sighing as he leans back into his hand where it cups his nape, rubs the tendons there. “Noona, how do you tell someone they're being difficult without causing a scene?”

“I don't think there is any way to do that without causing a scene.” Seiyeon is her own bank of experience, but even this stumps her, making Jinhwan exhale as she comes over to sit across from him, her own takeaway cup of coffee in her hand. “But from memory, you don't really have a problem with telling people how it is.”

“Usually, but conflict is tiring sometimes…” He leans forward, propping up his elbow on the table, his chin pillowed on his small palm. “They don't take offense too often, but there's the risk they could not take me seriously. Or maybe just take it as me having mood issues, which means I have to sit through the “we’re here for you” stuff again.”

“What's so bad with that…. it's from a good place,” Seiyeon frowns. 

“Yes, it is. And I'm the kind of guy that appreciates words like that. But I hate the way they look at me…” He looks down, to where he plays with the long sleeves of his knitted sweater in his lap, his phone on the table for now. “Like I'm some kind of hurt animal. I'm not helpless.”

“But what's the point in living life when you aren't being honest with the ones around you?”

“Well — “

The phone vibrates the tabletop, skidding a little across the surface. Jinhwan picks it up as Seiyeon stands to tend to customers that had just come through the door, letting all the cold air in and making Jinhwan shiver as he opens the new influx of texts. 

Of course, they're from Bobby. 

 

바비: i want to eat u 

바비: WHOOPS i meant i want 2 eat udon

바비: but hey i want to eat u 2 ;) 

 

Jinhwan's eyes roll so hard, he almost feels them roll down his esophagus. He keys a reply. 

 

지난: can you not??? I'm at noona’s cafe. 

바비: o hey noona ㅋㅎㅎㅋ헠 i wanna do ur brother that cool? 

지난: ??? not cool, jiwon. 

바비: aw cmon… i’m so bored… donggu won't play basketball with me 

지난: because it's minus 5 degrees outside.. are you insane 

바비: trick question ㅎㅎㅎㅋㅎㅎㅋㅎㅋㅎㅋㅎㅋㅎㅋ play with me instead??? ;) 

지난: that emoji is suggestive, i don't trust it 

바비: aw hyung :( we’re brothers :( 

지난: last time I checked, we were more than that

바비: brothers don't wake up with their hands in each other's pants;))))) 

지난: you're seriously annoying me now 

바비: wait i found this photo of chanu earlier on the fancafe… u can see all the way up his nose, it's hilarious 

 

At this rate, Jinhwan's coffee is going cold in his hands and he wishes nothing more for it to be double strength. Instead, he sips and exhales through his nose, fixes up his overgrown bangs, and then watches the messages roll in again. 

 

바비: did noona have a good christmas??? 

지난: yeah… she went home and saw givangchy and my parents… she didn't bring us any tangerines though

바비: damn 

바비: noona u let me down 

바비: no more cute selcas 4 u :( 

지난: where's my cute selcas? 

바비: i send u a different kind of selcas ;*

지난: you're seriously insufferable today. where's hanbin when i can't handle you. 

바비: do u rlly think he would check his phone ever 

지난: he should for us, we’re more important than his work 

바비: there's only 1 thing more important to hanbin than work 

바비: that's takin a shit 

지난: well you're gross, but not wrong 

바비: i saw him last night doin a guide video for the new choreo.. looked hot 2 

지난: I told you I don't want to know what you two do without me 

바비: awwwww u jealous baby~~~~~ 

지난: do you want to die 

 

The customers leave like a billow of smoke from a street vendor stand and bring the frozen air inside when they do, and Jinhwan's mood is already insatiable, so he curls away from the air. Just as he's about to ask for a refill from his sister, who is trying to act busy probably so she won't have to make him another free drink, his phone buzzes again.

For once, it's Kim Hanbin, and Jinhwan is more surprised than he was the first time he walked in on Bobby mounting Hanbin like a photograph. 

  
  


한빈: whatsupfellas

지난: ………..hanbin, use your spaces

한빈: fine

한빈: what's. up. fellas. 

한빈: why all the messages, you almost drained my phone battery

지난: what were you doing, I could have been dying

한빈: we are dying little by little every day hyung

지난: okay, mr nihilist

한빈: nihilism is about opposing belief and hopelessness for the world, not pessimism

바비: it's a sham

한빈: your hair in 2016 was the real sham

바비: u can't talk, u shaved egg head

한빈: I can't control the shape of my head

바비: u can control the amount of hair u have, make better decisions 

바비: be kind 2 ur head 

한빈: I paused my studio session with jaewon hyung for this 

바비: if ur so hung up on jaewon, u can ask him to jack u off in the practice room next time 

지난: this is the first time hanbin has texted in days and you guys are fighting

바비: sorry hyung

한빈: sorry hyung

  
  


바비: ok but rlly guys look at this cat 10/10 can we adopt it 

 

Jinhwan shakes his head and wonders where he went wrong.

 

 

  
  
~~~~  
  
  


 

 

Later on in the week, Jinhwan is locked outside in the balls-cold weather and as per usual, Hanbin isn't texting back. 

His thickset fingers are frozen, trembling as they try to swipe over the keys, peeking out from the sleeves of his padded jacket. With three layers and a mask on, Jinhwan could still feel the snow in his toes. It was the only thing on his mind this morning when he left the dorm in a haste, leaving his keycard lonely on his computer desk, and successfully barring him from the YG building. 

“Ah, this punk…” He curses him, hopes he can hear the venom in his voice from the studio on the fifth floor. His eyes are starting to water, his nose tipped red, and he rubs them dry on his sleeve before he tries one last time. 

 

지난: kim. han. bin. 

지난: of all the times for you to be busy, you choose the time when I’m about to lose a limb 

지난: seriously get your ass down here 

지난: I need you to open the door 

지난: this isn't a joke anymore 

지난: I can't feel my earlobes 

지난: kim hanbin!!!!! 

지난: I'm going to disown you if you don't reply in three… 

지난: two…… 

지난: one…… 

지난: …. you're dead when I find you 

바비: hey hyung u up? look at this video of yunhyeong rapping it's so funny 

지난: ……………………. seriously, you have the worst timing

지난: both of you 

지난: I'm done 

  
  


Jinhwan's patience cracks right down the middle, irritation flaring hot like a bowl of his favourite spicy kimchi jjigae, making his fingers curl into tiny fists and ache from the cold that steal the blood from his hands. 

As always, it's up to him to play damage control. 

 

지난: meet me in the practice room in an hour, we have to talk 

바비: this sounds serious………

지난: you have no idea 

 

And with that, Jinhwan calls his manager to come down and let him in before he successfully loses one of his feet to frostbite. 

 

 

  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  


 

 

“Alright, you know why we’re here.”

Both Bobby and Hanbin stare at him like he's quoting physics. Bobby, with his legs spread and laxing back against the side-bench of the practice room, doing that thing where he tries to occupy as much space as possible. And Hanbin, standing with his arms hidden in a baggy hoodie, blinking in a blank manner as he does when he's unsure of what to say next. 

“So… this isn't some emergency team meeting to discuss what we’re going to do about Yunhyeong’s new rapping obsession?” 

That's Hanbin, mumbling over his words as if he's got better things to do, leaning up against the mirrored wall. It had taken Jinhwan bashing down the door of his studio to bring him here, because Hanbin had avoided every text like the plague. 

“Ah man, I thought there'd at least be food,” and that's Bobby, animated as usual, groaning as his knees part even further. 

“No, it's a convention,” Jinhwan stands in front of them both, and although he doesn't have much height to make an impression, his words do. They both look shocked. Bobby even snorts. 

“Did Hanbin leave you outside to freeze for too long?” Bobby laughs as if it's funny, Jinhwan's lips pull southbound. 

“What are you even talking about,” Hanbin says. 

“You're a piece of work, you know,” Bobby is just asking for a fight now, his leg kicking out until it hits at the other's ankle with lazy force. “Our poor Jinan… freezing his ass off….”

“Why didn't you just let yourself in…” Hanbin is being defensive, feeling vindictive, and he points the question at Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan’s arms cross, he doesn't have the patience for this. “Because I forgot my key card.”

“Oh, well…. I mean…. you could have texted me.”

“I did.”

“Oh.”

“Savage!” Bobby tries to diffuse the tension, reaching up to clap a hand on the younger’s back, Hanbin smacks at the arm. 

“You're here for a reason too,” Jinhwan isn't about to let Bobby off the hook, directing his attention to him soon after, his arms swinging open, his tone sharp. “Do you just spend your time joking around in text form?”

“Well yeah….” Bobby sits back again, blinks once. “Since when did you have a problem with it?”

“Since you started getting on my nerves,” Jinhwan says flatly. 

“Ah, shit…” Bobby’s hand comes up to push his hair back. Hanbin stays silent. “I didn't know, hyung. Shit. I was just havin’ fun, you know.”

His honesty floors Jinhwan, has him stumbling over his irritation with both boys exercising their passive nature, something that doesn't come often between the three of them. They all have big personalities. and while Jinhwan takes the backseat approach to most arguments, he's still the healthy balance between them all. Both Bobby and Hanbin like to speak their minds, and there is always a tentative power play between them. And then Jinhwan is there, an elder figure to iron out the cracks between them, to settle them into one happy little trilogy. 

“No, I just…” Jinhwan is rubbing his hand over his nape, trying to fathom the words. “I think we need to communicate a little better.” 

“You're right…” It's one of the first times Hanbin hasn't argued the point first, his hand holding his opposite elbow as he comes to stand properly. “If there's one thing I know, it's that relationships take good communication. And another thing I know is that I'm bad at communicating… especially when it comes to replying to texts. But if that's what you want from me… I don't know, I'll try harder, hyung.” Hanbin sounds hesitant, but sure, wetting his bottom lip before he passes it to Bobby. “Your turn.”

“Me?” Bobby is a little harder to crack, just as stubborn as Hanbin on any given day, and he sits straight from where he'd been listening with his hands propped behind his head. “What did I do?”

“I'm going to take a guess, but maybe sending dick pictures in the middle of company meetings isn't a good idea,” Hanbin snorts. 

“There's no bad timing for a dick picture,” Bobby argues. 

“Do you want us to get caught? You can explain that to Dispatch then,” Hanbin, sensible about their image, continues. 

“Hey man, any publicity is good publicity.”

“Look, I'm just going to lay it out for you,” Jinhwan interrupts them before they make it past boiling point, stepping between their two egos. He looks at Bobby. “You need to use proper grammar for once, and try taking some things more seriously.” Then it's Hanbin’s turn. “And you need to actually pick up your phone. How does that sound?”

The room is quiet, and Jinhwan wonders if they're considering denying his offer. The three of them share the same breath for a moment, a few steps apart, and it's the first time they've been in the same room in an odd week or so. Their schedules demand so much of their relationship that it's almost dysfunctional. But here they are, trying to work it out, trying to glue back the pieces of their unorthodox relationship. 

Bobby speaks first, slapping his hands down on his jean-clad knees. “Okay. We’ll make it up to you, babe. Promise.”

Hanbin’s shoulders square and he speaks up after him. “That's what I was going to say.”

“Yeah well, I said it first. So now you can pay for lunch.”

“What kind of logic is that?” 

“Can we eat dakgalbi?” Jinhwan is smiling, feeling more like himself already. 

Hanbin waves a hand, because he's weak for anything Jinhwan wants. “Fine, but not the expensive kind.”

“Cheap ass,” Bobby snickers, which earns him a kick to the shins. 

 

  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  


 

 

 

Bobby makes it up to Jinhwan in a number of ways, and one of them being making out with his dick. 

By now Jinhwan is a hot mess, spread out like a buffet on his king sized bed where Bobby caged him in after schedules. His room is always dark, which set the mood much too nicely, made it easy for Bobby to back his hyung onto the mattress using his bigger size to his advantage. Of course Jinhwan had complained, having some sort of complex with being manhandled. 

“I said I’d make it up to you,” Bobby had grunted where he had his hand up his shirt, the fabric bunching around his wrist, his thick bottom lip sucking bruises into the other's neck. Jinhwan had sighed. “Just relax, babe.”

Now his jeans are somewhere across the room and his feet are still socked, because Bobby is down to business. He handles him roughly because he knows that's the way Jinhwan likes it, compared to the delicate way he might handle the overly sensitive Hanbin. Fat fingers pull the other from his boxer briefs, his palm heavy as it strokes him to full attention, up and down the length of his arousal. Jinhwan's legs fall apart to make room for him, his mouth open in gasps at each weighted stroke down. Bobby has his eyes on his work, attentive as his thumb presses circles into the other's swollen tip, and Jinhwan’s head falls back because he's pretty sure he could come just from the way Bobby squeezes around him with his hand in a circled fist.

By the time Bobby angles his length towards his mouth, Jinhwan's phone rings from where it had fallen and been forgotten beside him. He would usually ignore it, but Hanbin’s name flashes on the screen. Bobby sees it too.

“Answer it,” he mumbles from where he's parting his mouth around the head of his cock, before he's taking him down his throat. Jinhwan chokes on his moans as Bobby’s fingers curl around where his throat doesn't touch, almost too shaken by the warmth of his mouth to answer the call. A moment later, he's doing so, and manages to tap around until the other filters through the speakerphone. 

“Hanbin-ah…?” As much as he tries to remain static, his voice floods with the heat of the moment, pitching at the ends as Bobby pushes him deeper down his throat, until his nose is nuzzled into his abdomen. Jinhwan is gasps for air that is quickly escaping him. 

“Uh…. hyung?” Hanbin’s voice echoes, deep and a little sleep drunk. He must be in his room upstairs. “Are you busy?”

“N… no, not at all,” for that, Bobby purposefully presses his tongue into the sensitive slit of his crown, and Jinhwan spasms for a moment. “ _ Ah, Jiwon —  _ Okay…. I'm busy…. but it's fine. What's up.”

“Oh…. is Kimbap there….?” Hanbin isn't as daft as he once was when they first met, so he figures it out pretty quickly. But even if he's not daft, he's still embarrassed easily, which means the next few words are sheepish, quiescence, mumbled as if he's too hesitant to say them. “I just… was seeing if you wanted to come up to the balcony… I ordered food… and… yeah, nevermind.”

“No, don't hang up,” he won't let him go, because it's been so long since they all shared a moment like this. So now he simply moans out when Bobby’s palm comes to cup and knead full circles against his scrotum, making small grunts from under him where he pushes him past his gag reflex, then back up again to suck obscenely at the tip of his length, his almond shape eyes up and on him and Jinhwan feels the heat thunder through him as they both witness him coming apart. 

“You… want me to stay?” Hanbin asks, a little unsure through the phone. Bobby sucks back down and Jinhwan's eyes roll until he see stars. 

“Yeah, you can stay,” Jinhwan almost demands it, trying to steel himself, trying to keep himself grounded. “Hanbin-ah, tell Bobby he's going too slow.”

“Kimbap, you're… uh…. yeah, what he said…” Hanbin parrots. 

Bobby comes off Jinhwan's cock with a wet little  _ pop,  _ his lips curled north with all his crooked teeth showing. “Aw man,” his voice is rougher than usual. “I'm just having fun here.”

“Don't be an ass,” Hanbin mutters his words, and if Jinhwan could see him right now, he knows he would be flushed red down to his neck.

“Alright, alright, jeez,” Bobby takes the orders and delivers, his hand cusped against the underside to tip Jinhwan’s erection toward his tongue once more. And this time, he doesn't hold back, his sharp cheekbones hollowed and his breath thinning through his nose in concentration. Jinhwan's heels dig into the mattress as he takes him down, then starts to suckle friction along the length of his cock, up and back in quick recession. Jinhwan tries to keep his noises contained for the sake of the dorm life. But Hanbin hears them through the phone anyway. 

“Is it…. is it good?” Hanbin prompts, or tries to, he sounds like he's got other things on his mind, or in his hand. Jinhwan can hear his breath escaping him in little hisses, can hear the rustling of fabric being moved aside. 

“Yeah… yeah, it's really nice…” Jinhwan groans around his words, his hips lifting into the friction until Bobby pins his hip down with one of his strong forearms, and Jinhwan doesn't mind because he's so close already. “Are you touching yourself, Hanbinnie?”

“Uh… yeah… maybe….”

“Good. Come with me.”

They both finish not long after, on the same cue, Jinhwan with his release spilling down Bobby’s throat and Hanbin with his curt groans through the receiver. And while Bobby presses little smile-shaped kisses into his inner thigh and Hanbin complains about the mess he made of his shorts, Jinhwan thinks that maybe this dysfunctional three could survive anything.

 

 


End file.
